JackRabbit
by JackFrostFanROtG
Summary: This is set some time after the movie. Everyone is so busy that no one notices that Jack hasn't shown up for three weeks. Bunny notices something and decides to visit Jack when he hears a scream.
1. Chapter Edited

**Jack POV**

I had figured that I should pay Bunny a little visit since it's been a few days since I visited him to mess with his warren. I decided to wait til he calmed down from my last visit where I froze over his warren; not enough to do damage, but enough to make Bunny turn red with anger.

I haven't been able to get anywhere close to Bunny's warren because some reason Sphinx, the summer spirit who hated my guts, was really ticked at me and the past two weeks consisted of me attempting to go to Bunny's or really any of the other guardians; only to be intercepted and beaten by Sphinx each time.

I would just be flying then out of nowhere I would get attacked by those vicious fire sprites. Then Sphinx would attack when I got tired out from fighting off the sprites. At first I was able to fight him and the sprites off long enough to escape and get back to my lake, since he wouldn't dare go there because he would be at a very big disadvantage. As the days drug on I found myself less and less able to fight him off. Each fight I began taking hits more than I gave them. I couldn't even leave my lake for long before he would always intercept me, forcing me to retreat back to the lake to heal. Most times I stayed at the lake for two or three days at a time, wondering if the others even noticed that I wasn't around.

"Dang it! It's already been three weeks! I need to contact one of the guardians, I'm not gonna last much longer like this." I've already got bruises and small and shallow to long and deep cuts on my chest, arms and legs, not to mention a long, and painful (might I add) knife wound on my back. My clothes are almost non existent. I long since lost the hoodie since it was only a few pieces of cloth held together by a few laces. My pants are torn in many places, actually, I'm surprised they still covered me.

"Well, maybe I can just fly to Bunny's without fighting Sphinx or his sprites." I say aloud. "I can't continue this I Just gotta out fly him. I can do that, right?" I stood there for what seemed like forever, staring at the land that stood between me and the closest guardian I could get to, Bunnymund. Deciding it was now or never, I took off with one goal in mind. 'Get to Bunnymund!'

* * *

I made it pretty far this time. I was about an hour away from Bunny's warren before I was struck in the back by a blast of fire. I barely turn before I see a large flash of red. Sphinx?!

Wait, why was he attacking me first? Deciding not to think to hard on it, I push myself to go faster. "Not-gonna-stop-here! Can't- give- UP!" I gritted my teeth and kept flying as fast as I could. I didn't make it twenty feet before being pounded into the ground by a sudden kick to the back. I struggled to catch my breath as I pulled myself off the ground; only to be kicked in the side, sending me flying into trees. I finally stopped flying when I hit a very thick tree, I slumped down trying to will myself to move before I was attacked again. My vision began getting blurry as I tried to stand, temporarily forgetting what happened. 'Man, is it just me or is he being more violent than usual?' Just as soon as I thought that I was greeted with another blast of heat to my stomach. I was looking straight up at the sky, 'When did I get on the ground?' I thought tiredly. Sphinx and his evil little fairies came into my view. I had to say it, I knew I shouldn't have, but I had to.

"Could you move? I'm trying to watch the beautiful clouds and your ugly faces are blocking my view!" I tried to crack a smile, I think I managed to make a small one, though it may have looked like a grimace. My face was hurting too much to tell. For the first time in these past three weeks he actually spoke.

"Yeah,Joke around! That's all you're good for." Ouch. "You should have never been chosen as the new guardian! It should've been me! You're nothing but a useless, waste of space that kills everything you touch." he yelled as he kicked my side a couple of times, 'Okay, that's at least two broken ribs.' I groan weakly.

"Heh!" I'm certain, through my blurred vision, I saw him smirk at me. "Look at how well you fit in with them!" He pointed out when he stopped kicking me. "You have been a no show for three weeks and not one of them even came looking for you! What does that tell you? You're irrelevant, useless, and the guardians don't need a weakling like you on their team!" He waved for the sprites to begin attacking. Most of them just shot fire at me, I was almost used to getting hit with that stuff... Almost, but not quite. The others just scratched and clawed at my chest and arms, trying to get to my face which were covered by my arms.

'I only have one option.' I thought weakly. 'If I can gather enough energy maybe I can probably make a storm big enough to reach the warren. Hopefully, I'm close enough. Even if they don't need me or could care less about me, at least he will have to come to chew me out about making a storm in summer.' I hated think that I wasn't needed, but honestly why wouldn't any of them be searching for me if they really cared about me, or needed me. 'Well, here goes nothing...or everything!" I shut out all the pain from the sprites and focused to conjure up as big of a storm as possible. I could hear Sphinx shouting at the sprites to fly away; he must have noticed what I was doing, but it was too late. Snow not only weakens him but it can destroy his sprites if they are exposed to enough of it.

* * *

** General POV**

"Get out of here! Fly as far away as you can!" Sphinx noticed that Jack had not moved in quite some time. He was just laying there with his eyes closed as if he were dead or sleeping. He knew that Jack couldn't die, and he highly doubted that he would just doze off in the middle of getting beaten. He looked up, the sky was filled with dark, threatening clouds. "GO!" He yelled once more.

Before the sprites could comprehend what was going on Jack's eyes shot opened; glowing bright blue, there was a loud, piercing scream escaping his lips. That's when a blizzard snow quickly covered the forest, destroying every one of his summer sprites, and leaving Sphinx utterly powerless as he tried to flee.

* * *

**Bunny POV**

It's been three weeks...

Three blasted weeks since frostbite has came to me warren to freeze it over or just to bug me. I was mad at him first few days so it didn't bother me that he was a no show... But now, frankly, I was gettin' worried. He used to come every other day to either visit or just play pranks on me. I hadn't had much time to really notice his absence because it was getting near Easter and I was falling behind. I was glad to not have any distractions; I was able to catch up pretty quickly.

Now that I finally had time to stop and think. I had noticed that he was a no show three weeks in a row. That's odd for Jack, usually he would give me a couple of days to cool down and visit one of the others.

Normally I would have been surprised that the others haven't noticed Jack's in-attendance lately if it weren't for the fact that Sandy and North were "out of town" for the annual meeting between the two of them and MiM. North just left his work to the yetis and Sandy with his dream sand. Tooth was just as busy as could be since she was finally going out in the field with her baby teeth.

Jack probably most likely got caught up in Burgess since it's still winter there. "I better go find and tell the frostbite and see what's goin' on, just to make sure." I exited me warren only to find snow lightly covering the ground. "And here I was gettin' worried abouch ya!" I groan. 'So he finally came by to prank me.' I give a silent sight of relief. The snow continued to fall but Jack remained out of my sight.

"Ha ha! Nice one Frostbite! What 'ave I told ya about messin' with me warren! Where have you been anyway?" A looked around to try and find Jack I notice the clouds were unusually dark farther away for such a light snowfall. "Frostbite?" I call out. "You there?"

All I was answered with was a scream. It was feint and very far away, but- **since your ears are soo huge (yes I went there XD) **

_\- Oi! Oi! My ears are not huge, mate! They are just tall._ **Sorry, sorry. **_Can I get back to the story now?_ **Yes -_- **

Anyway- It was feint and very far away- **What was far away XD- _*_**_Growls_**_*_ Sorry ;)**

All I was answered with was a scream. It was feint and very far away, but with my hearing higher than a normal persons, I could hear it clearly as if it came from next to me. Suddenly the light snowfall became a blizzard, not as bad as the one in '98 but it was still bad.

"Jack!" It was hard to believe at first, but that blasted scream came from Frostbite! I took off in the direction of the scream, the forest. The deeper in I went the darker the clouds got and the closer I came to Jack; I could tell by the snow on the ground gaining depth, making it hard to hop fast.

Finally I could see him, Lyin' in the middle of a large snow bank, covered deeply. I race to him and dig the snow off of em. There were broken and shattered trees all around as if there had been a battle. Wait- Was that blood I saw? I rubbed my eyes, hoping my mind was playing tricks on me...They weren't. I gasped when I saw Jack.

Jack was covered it cuts and bruises. He looked like he was still breathin'. That's good at least. Right? His pants were ripped and burned, his hoodie gone revealing many small cuts and large ugly bruises. Even his snow white hair was... wait his clothes and hair are Burnt? But, there's only one spirit who can burn things. "Tha- That makes no sense." I muttered as I bent next to him.

I heard the sound of one of the nearby trees cracking. I quickly looked up to see, "Sphinx!" I growled at the spirit of summer, who was surrounded by a dozen of his fire sprites. By the way he was standing I could tell the snow must have made him too weak to fly. He just smiled wickedly and before I could react he ran off, leaving me alone in the freezing cold to tend to Jack.

"Oi! Hold on, mate. We'll get cha home and fix you up. Then you can tell us what in the hell went down between you two." I picked Jack up, he groaned in pain. "Sorry bout that." I apologized as I made a tunnel to my warren, I knew he probably wouldn't want to be seen like this by the other guardians right now.


	2. Chapter 2 Edited

** Bunny POV**

When I finally got him back to the warren I quickly brought him into a small room I kept all my medical equipment. **Why do you have medical equipment? You're a kangaroo? **_I have them because I learned all about medical procedures from when I was a small pooka, My owner was a surgeon- Oi! DID YOU JUST CALL ME "KANGAROO"! _**!You didn't hear anything! I said nothing! *Whistles bemusedly*** _What ever, now back to the story._ **Otay! **

I carefully placed him in a grass bed I made for my brothers and sisters before they all died out, leaving me alone for centuries. Thankfully it was big enough for him since I had make one bed to fit twenty Pooka. The second he touched the bed he jolted forcibly and screamed in agony. "Sorry, mate." I apologized soothingly and reached for a small syringe. I filled the syringe with insulin for the pain and injected it into Jack's arm. After a few minutes he calmed down and I got to work studying the extent of his wounds to treat them. Since he had no shirt It was easy to address the wounds on his chest without hurting him too much. But his back, Oh god! I nearly felt feint when I saw the giant gash in his back. The gash started from his top left shoulder and led diagonally down to his right hip, it looked sickeningly similar to a knife's marking. There were multicolored burn marks following around the edge of it,

"What did he do to ya, mate?" He was defiantly struck by extreme heat. I knew Sphinx had the ability to burn things just as Jack could freeze em, but this much power he must have really gave everything he had to do this kind of damage. Jack was defiantly going to feel that when he woke up. Three of his right ribs were broken, but non of which seemed to pierce any of his vital organs. After removing what was left of his pants I was glad to see only bruises and minor burns that could easily be treated. Next was cleaning his crimson tainted hair.

I was extremely sick to my stomach when I realized that a lot of these wounds were up to two or three weeks old tops. After I got him cleaned and bandaged up I decided to move him to a more comfortable room where a real bed was waiting. " Mm sorry, Frostbite. If only I had came for ya sooner. I knew somethin' was up when ya didn't come to mess with me. Hope ya can forgive me." Deciding I wasn't gonna help anything by mopin around, I returned to treating Jack.

**Jack POV**

I expected to feel pain when I finally came to. Unbearable, torturing pain. But I didn't feel it. There was a slight sting in my back from the slash I got from when Sphinx decided to try using a human knife for his torture and my side was sore from the where I was repeatedly kicked. I opened my eyes and I can't exclaim how shocked I was to find myself in Bunny's warren. It wasn't a dream, he really did come for me back there. "I'm glad." I sighed in relief. Only to be startled by a reply.

"You're glad about what? Frostbite." Bunny replied with a slight chuckle.

I gasped and saw Bunnymund sitting cross-legged on a wooden chair. That was a mistake, a sharp pain shot through my sides. Bunny was by my side in seconds.

"You okay, mate? You got it pretty nasty there." Was it just me or was the Bunnymund, the most hot-headed and narcissistic guardian, concerned about me. Instead of pushing my luck with a sarcastic remark; I nodded.

"The medicine I gave ya must have worn off by now." He exclaimed. "Do you want me to give you another dose to help with the pain." Unable to speak or look him in the eyes, I shook my head. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to see me like this. Weak. Pathetic. Defeated. I lost to the one person who hated me more than life. He almost killed me back there, if I was able to die again, and Bunny of all people had to save me. As if he didn't already look down on me enough; now he knows how weak I really am; they all probably do now.

As if he could read my mind, Bunny said sadly,"No need to get all embarrassed, mate. I didn't tell the others about this." he looked me in the eyes but I couldn't look him in the eyes now, not after what happened. "What happened, mate? Between the two of ya?"

I was so surprised it almost hurt. "Why?" I managed to ask, only it came out as a whisper.

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you making fun of me?! Why aren't you telling me how weak I am to be beaten so easily? Why did you save me?" I was crying, darn it! Why does he have to be the one to see... to see me like this. I hate this! I'm such a loser. Getting worked up over something so stupid.

"That's a stupid question." He chuckled. Did he think seeing me cry was funny? "You're not weak mate, I never thought you were. And I know he didn't take you without a fight, I saw marks and burns that were weeks old. No weak person could create such an intense snow storm to call for help. And-"

"Ow!" He hit me in the back of my head lightly. "What was that for?!"

"What do ya mean "Why did you save me?" I saved ya sorry butt cuz I care aboutcha. I couldn't leave you alone." I stayed quiet with shock. The tears stopped falling. When he decided that I wasn't going to say anything; he continued.

"Now what went on between the two of ya? That was some serious damage he did to ya. It wasn't any normal grudge. What did you do to him?" That set me off. 'What did I do?'

"WHAT DID I DO!" I didn't mean to, but it came out as a yell. My anger began taking over. "How about this; I was just turned into a spirit and found out I was alone and no one could see me. And out of nowhere someone me sees me and I introduce myself to him hoping to make a friend. But instead of having a friend I get bullied. No matter where or when I was always attacked out of nowhere and told how I should have never had been chosen, how I'm evil and cause only death and sadness and so on." I stood up and continued, he looked shocked but I ignored it. "If wanting to make a friend and feel wanted is motive for wanting me dead then that's what I did to deserve this!"

**Bunny PoV**

When he finally stopped yelling I was so shocked I couldn't say a word to him.

* * *

**Okay this is completely off topic and random, but can I get a comment on which Lake Placid movie you like the best? I just watched the third movie and no offense to those of you who do like it, but it sucked. I only ever watched the ending but by what I could tell the cgi was lame, you could so tell the crocks were fake, in some parts there was no blood when there should have been, and WTFlim is with their acting !? and bla! bla! bla! vent! vent! vent! Honestly I like the first one the best. Like I said... Random... Just kindda ranting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Otay, since this chapter is long overdo how about we play a little game? I am going to put some song titles and lyrics in this chapter. PM me as many as you can find. The songs are Evanescence from their Fallen album. Pm me the title of the songs with their matching lyrics from below. Some may be edited a bit to fit the story but they should still be noticeable. Now the songs can and will be repeated so don't be too confused if you find more than one line that goes to the same song. Good luck ;)**

**Whoever gets all of them first wins. This is just for fun :)**

* * *

**Jack POV**

What was I thinking? I completely blew up at him. I mean, it's not his fault or anything. But this pain was just too real; He assumed that it was me who started all of this without bothering to ask how it started he just says what did I do! Well, I guess he didn't mean it.

He was just worried, and I snapped at him. Oh no! I yelled at Bunny. He was the one person who was trying to help me. That just made me want to fly away, but that wouldn't solve anything; I can't just keep going under like this. I had to just apologize and hope he forgives me and will still help me. "I'm-"

"I'm sorry, Frostbite." Bunny apologized before I finished. I was shocked to say the least. His eyes were staring into mine now, like my eyes were open doors, leading him down into my core. Wait- Sorry? What did he have to be sorry for?

"I'm sorry." He continued, he looked frustrated and sad as he spoke. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. That was wrong of me. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay, you didn't know Sphinx was doing that to me." I tried to assure him, hiding my sadness at the same time, wiling it all away. Of course I wished he could have noticed sooner, but what's done is done, right?

"Not just that, I'm talkin' bout when you were first made a spirit. I knew you were there, but I never bothered to get to know you. I just accepted that you were a trouble maker and left you alone for 300 years. Not just me but the others too. We all used the excuse that our jobs were more important than helping a new child spirit or you were just a troublemaker. If we- If I had just set my pride aside and got to know ya, you wouldn't have had to suffer any of this. I'm sorry, forgive me for taking so long, but please let me protect you from now on, let me be your friend, Jack." I was completely speechless. I never realized Bunny felt so guilty about that. I just assumed he and the others just forgotten about it. I was about to say something back when he broke the silence.

"Anyway, you need some rest. Your wounds won't heal." I nodded quietly. He reached for the light switch to darken the room for me to sleep.

"Don't turn out the light!" I begged. I did not want to be alone in the dark right now. He nodded and left. "I'm alone." I closed my eyes to disappear.

* * *

**Bunny POV**

Funny, he always seemed so perfect by nature. He always jokes around and smiles. But now I know that even he can blow up sometimes. I didn't mean to assume that he would do anything serious to someone else, I didn't even bother to watch my words then. And watching his eyes fill with fear as I reached for the light switch; I installed because of this room being so dark; I wanted to hug him so badly. Instead, I nodded and left. I wish I could just tell him he has all of me. Then, maybe, I would be able to comfort him as much as I'd like to. Instead I tried so hard to refrain from doing so. "The rainclouds comin' to play again." I sighed as I stared out of my cave. Dark rainclouds were blowing this way, maybe another hour or so before it starts falling. I debated with myself about going to find Sphinx and make him stop attacking Jack, or to stay here with Jack when he wakes up. No!

"It ends here tonight!" I growled and leapt out of the cave and in the direction I last saw Sphinx retreat.

* * *

**To make it easier here is the list of songs I used-**

**3 for My Immortal**

**1 for Going Under**

**2 for Bring Me To Life**

**2 for whisper**

**2 for my last breath**

**1 for Everybody's Fool**

**and**

**1 for Hello**

* * *

**Anyway please give me any tips or comments on the story so far, thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Jack's Dream**

Bunny stood in the middle of Sphinx's fortress, the two glaring at each other angrily.

Sphinx was the first to speak. "So, what do I owe this uninvited disruption, Bunnymund?" Bunny scoffed and spat back.

"You know good' n well why I'm here. Now, I'm only going to say this once, leave Jack alone or else." He growled dangerously, Sphinx just laughed as if Bunny told a funny joke.

"Or else what?" He challenged. " You're in my territory, alone while I have my army of summer sprites. What do you think you can possibly do?" Bunny gripped his boomerang and gritted his teeth.

"Or else THIS!" He yelled, throwing his boomerang at the expecting summer spirit. Sphinx dodged it, the weapon getting caught by a huge dog with a body of fire. The fire dog proceeded to incinerate the wooden chew toy.

" Silly me! I forgot to introduce my pet. This is Sparta! She is my guardian of my home while I'm away, or when I have unwanted guests. And don't let her good looks fool you, she's a biter." He paused to see the fear in Bunny's eyes who attempted to cover it with a cocky stare, and ordered Sparta. "Sick'em." Sparta and the tiny sprites attacked.

A fierce battle proceeded to take place, ending with Bunny wounded on the ground. "You guardians aren't so tough alone." Sphinx chuckled loudly.

Bunny grinned back, well tried to at least, and shot back," Why don't you try fighting for yourself before saying somethin' so cocky, runt!" Sphinx glared angrily, all laughing subsided in a instance. Pure rage filled his eyes as he summoned a large thin fire sword.

"Let's see if a guardian is able to be killed." He rose it into the air and swung down for the final blow.

* * *

** Jack POV**

"NO!" I jumped up, I could feel the cold sweat rolling down my neck and face. I looked around, searching for Bunny. Nowhere. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad happened, and my dream kept playing back in my head over and over again. "No! I gotta find him! This is all my fault!" I took off as fast as my still wounded body would carry me. It's a good thing I knew where Sphinx's fortress was.

* * *

**There was more but my laptop froze and i lost the last part. I'm just gonna post this as a cliffhanger. heh! I know I'm evil XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait... Been with friends and family and finally found time to update a bit... That and stupid writer's block XD Hope you like**

**disclaimer: As if *Pfft* u all would know if I owned this XD**

* * *

** Bunny Pov**

Unable to dodge the attack, I attempted to block myself with my arms. I waited for the blow but surprisingly it never came. I lowered my arms and was staring at the fire sword. "What is it, Sparta?" The giant dog was growling at something outside. Sphinx grinned and exclaimed. "So he's coming? That was fast."

Who's comin', Jack? I gritted my teeth. There was no way he's in any condition to fight, even if his wounds are healed. I haffta do somethin' fast.

He seethed his sword and ordered," Sparta, go greet our guest, make sure he's not dead though, he wouldn't be much fun then." The dog gave a loud bark and broke through the wooden door. "Darn it! How many times do I hafta tell ya not to break down my door!?" He let out a sigh and directed his attention back to me.

"Looks like Jackie decided to pay us a little visit. I gotta say- HUH?!" He was cut off by an explosive sound, followed by his pet flying through the wall by the door. When the dust settled I could see a tiny red puppy instead of the giant fire dog. "SPARTA! How could you do this to my poor puppy!?" Sphinx yelled out in anger as he rushed to his wounded pet's side. From what I could tell, the puppy was still alive but it was covered in dirt and... Frost!

"Jack, mate?" I called out. I tried to focus to see through the dust blocking the hole when I saw a figure. "Jack!" I called out only to realize that he couldn't hear me. A cold blast of frost cleared away the dust... The frost felt different from usual; it felt less playful and more... forceful. The dust and frost slowly vanished; revealing a very angry Guardian of Fun.

"SPHINX!" Jack all but screamed out. "This time you've gone too far!" He leapt towards the summer spirit, who grabbed his wounded puppy and dodged backwards, landing in front of me.

I froze when I caught sight of Frostbite's eyes... Those cold, merciless eyes. I had to fight back the shivers that ran down my spine so I could unsuccessfully stand up. Tsk! My legs were fine, but no matter how hard I tried the look Jack had... Something about it made my body not want to be able to move. Was I afraid of Jack? HA! As if, but still... Why couldn't I just move already?

"I've gone too far, Ha! That's rich." He placed the small animal on the floor next to me. Jack, why was he so angry? Was it 'cuz I was here? Why?

As if he could read my mind he exclaimed to Sphinx," I had a nightmare, Sphinx. In that nightmare you took away somebody very important to me." He glanced over to me, the cold emotionless eyes showed sadness for a split second; then left when he turned back to Sphinx. "I can take you abusing me every day, but when you hurt one of my friends, no my family! I WILL NOT hold back, I WILL make you pay!" I felt my blood run cold when he said the last part... There was so much ice (no pun intended) and venom in those words that I couldn't believe this was my Jack.

Suddenly he filled the room that was originally fire, into snow and ice. I had to grin at that, finally he freezes sumthin' other then me warren. But, as quickly as my smile came it left.

Sphinx began screaming, as if he was in pain. I looked at him to see him freezing slowly; first his hands and feet, then his arms and legs, and lastly his whole body under his neck and head. Jack rose up his staff, Wait was he gonna break the ice? (AHH excuse the pun!) But that would kill- Was he trying to kill him!? Before I could yell to bring the Larkin back to his senses Sphinx screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! You can't kill me, Mother nature will get angry with you! Y-Yeah!" Suddenly his face became smug and victorious. He voice went back to normal," But that doesn't matter to you, does it?" His grin widened when Jack stopped approaching and fear struck his eyes. What in the world just happened?

"What?" He said as he looked at me. I was sure he could read the confusion from my face." You haven't told them yet? Now what happened to them being your family... Or could it be that if you had told them, they would leave you and hate you."

"What is he talking about?" I finally managed to speak. "Jack?!" I called, he only looked away, shame was obvious on his face. Could it be-

"You see, Mother Nature and MiM came up with laws for us spirits and guardians. While they disagreed on a lot of them there are two in particular they both agreed full heartedly on. Do you know what they are?" I didn't like where this was going, and apparently neither did Jack, who suddenly had his hood raised. That could only mean that he was very distressed. "Well I'm sure you know, The second rule on the list is to never take the life of another guardian... But the number one taboo for us spirits is one more dark. Attempting to take your own life." I nearly gasped when I finally realized what he was getting at, and seeing the way Jack's shoulder stiffened, I could only find on thing to say.

"J-Jack- You didn't." Jack flinched noticeably and from what I could tell he was in shock. I meant to sound concerned but, Dang it! It came out like I feared most! It sounded like I was... disgusted. I wasn't, I had no right to be since it was most likely my fault. Before I could clarify that I didn't mean it like that, Sphinx jumped at the opportunity and began attacking.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is going to be the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I have been really busy (Won't go into details)**

* * *

** Normal PoV**

Bunny watched helplessly as Jack was being thrown around and taunted by Sphinx. Sphinx punched Jack, sending him slamming into the wall.

Jack bit his lip wiped up a bit of blood that dripped from it.

"Tsk!" he glared Sphinx and stood up.

Bunny finally mustered up the strength to stand up and made his way to the preoccupied spirits.

**Jack PoV**

'Crap!' I groaned to myself after getting a kick in my chest. I struggled to stand but only managed to stand up for a few seconds before my legs gave out from under me.

Sphinx laughed and I realized he had his sword drawn. Gritting my teeth, in which I would so get a lecture from Tooth for if she had seen me, I helplessly watched as he rose it up.

However, as he held it there a boomerang whirled, knocking the sword from his hand. A let out a breath and felt relieved. I nearly laughed when Sphinx was greeted with a fist to the face by Bunny. Sphinx fell to the ground, out cold.

" 'Nd that's for hurtin' Jack!" He pulled me to my feet. "Let's get outta here." and we left.

* * *

** Normal PoV**

Jack and Bunny sat in Bunny's warren; Bunny tending to both his and Jacks wounds. The air was filled with awkward silence until Jack spoke.

"Well, aren't you gonna ask?" Bunny looked up at Jack.

"Ah figured you would tell me when you felt like it."

Jack sighed. "Well, I guess someone was bound to find out eventually." He paused for a moment.

"So why did you do it?" Bunny asked.

Gripping his staff, Jack began." I was already alone for a hundred and twenty years. I was always being walked through no matter what I did, and when I finally did learn that I wasn't invisible, I was so happy. Until I learned they only wanted to yell at me or to just attack me. Sphinx was the worst. It was '68 when I finally couldn't take it. Sphinx had just attacked me and I had caused so many children to lose their families or even their own life." Bunny felt a pain in his chest. Dreading what was going to happen next." After... The fight." Bunny knew what he had meant by that. The fight between he and Jack. " I went to Antarctica and attempting to end it all. I froze myself."

"What? But aren't you-" Bunny was cut off. " Anyone could be frozen to death in a matter of minutes, but I didn't know if it did the same to me. My ice, it has a never melting quality. It can only be melted by two people. Sphinx and Mother Nature. I can't melt it, only make it. I figured that eventually I would die, or at least it would protect the world from me. However, Mother Nature learned of what I had done pretty quickly and when she melted my ice, it turned out that if I had been in there another day or so, I would have died. She was so angry with me for it too. She took it easy on me 'cus I was the youngest of all her children spirits. Anyway she gave me a very long lecture and told me if I had ever tried to do it again she would not be so easy with me. Needless to say she was pretty scary and I obeyed, but not because she threatened me, but because she actually said she would be sad if I was gone."

Bunny wrapped the boy in his arms. "She ain't the only one, Frostbite. Listen to me, you've got a family now and we would all be broken if anything were to happen to you. I know that for a fact." Jack loosened up in Bunny's arms and hugged the Pooka back.

"I know. I'm sorry I ever did try. I'm glad that I met all of you. Cuz then I couldn't do this." Bunny's eyes widened at the cold and noticed the Frostbite had made it start snowing again!

"Why you!" He growled playfully as the winter boy escaped from his grasp and ran for dear life. "You're dead mean, Frostbite!"

"Gotta catch me first, Cottontail!" Jack grinned wildly. He was glad Mother Nature saved him, he loved his new family, and he loved Bunny most. Even if he did play pranks on the rabbit a lot.

* * *

**Well, this is it. It is a lot rushed. I have been busy, but I also finished making another fan fic. I just posted the first chapter; It's called Anime Dream, I wrote it in middle school one weekend while I had no wifi. I hope ya'll check it out; sadly it doesn't have Jack Frost in it. IKR? darn. ;) anyway please check it out and let me know what you think. PLUS:**

**After I get done with that I'm planning on doing a crossover with SRMTHFG, Ghost Hunt, and **majin tantei nougami neuro. ****


End file.
